


post-it pornbot

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Drabble, Epistolary, F/M, Family Drama, Parenthood, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: A conversation over several days, both too intimate and too humorous for any medium other than sticky notes on the bathroom mirror.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	post-it pornbot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmedale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/gifts).



> Viewing with creator style off will put the story into plain text format for accessibility. I would say it will also add twelve words to the word count, because viewing with creator style on uses visual cues instead of textual ones to identify each note's author, but AO3 is already counting those words. AO3 is also counting the phone number as seven words instead of one, despite my best efforts. (read: I tried both thin spaces and nonbreaking spaces and I am not sure what else to try.)

_Marinette:_ hot lonely ~~singles~~ ~~wives~~ partners in your area

 _Adrien:_ I'm sorry about the shoot schedule!

 _Marinette:_ hot milfs in your area want to fuck

 _Adrien:_ my boss is a dick, love, you knew this before I did

 _Marinette:_ get laid tonight with one quick trick!

 _Adrien:_ is the trick to come home on time and make Emma's dinner? trust me I'd love to

 _Marinette:_ for a good time call +33 1 99 00 75 84 55

 _Adrien:_ phone sex, sweet 😽︎

 _Adrien:_ …hey so how do you feel about us shooting a sex tape

 _Marinette:_ Chaton.

 _Adrien:_ to spite Father, who's no longer my employer. sleep, bug, I've got Emma

 _Marinette:_ now that makes me feel wanted!

**Author's Note:**

> The [sticky note work skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390949) is by La_Temperanza.
> 
> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
